<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Kiss (The helpful best friend edition) (Day 18) by whenfandomscollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824019">Awkward Kiss (The helpful best friend edition) (Day 18)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide'>whenfandomscollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, February Ficlet Challenge, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's never been kissed before. Heck, he's never been on a date before. So who does he turn to when Tony Stark asks him out? That's right. His (secretly pining) best friend, Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward Kiss (The helpful best friend edition) (Day 18)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020</p>
<p>Day 18 Prompt: <b>Awkward Kiss</b> | <strike>Rope Play</strike> | <strike>I'm your waiter and your date didn't show</strike> | <strike>And yeah, I've let you use me from the day that we first met, but I'm not done yet, falling for you</strike></p>
<p>This ficlet is soooo late. I got busy, I got blah, and I struggled with the prompts. I really love the lyric prompt because it's from a 1D song (Fool's Gold) which I love, but I couldn't think of a story to go with those lyrics. I just find it really hard to write deliberately angsty stuff. I tried to write the meet-cute/ugly prompt because it's a favourite trope of mine, and I struggled with that one for a couple of days and tried to write it at least three different ways but it just kept NOT working. At least, not within the word limit. (I've still got the draft and I may go back at some point and write it how it wanted to be written.) I'm not into rope play at all, so that left awkward kiss.</p>
<p>So that's what you've got. I hope it doesn't suck too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“You do know I’ve never done this before, right?” Peter said. He sat, legs crossed, in the middle of his bed, looking at Bucky with doubt in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart, you got this, OK? It’s all going to be fine and I’m going to help you through it.” Bucky reached out a hand and ran it down the side of Peter’s face. “That is literally why I’m sat here at this moment. We are going to get you all up to date.”</p>
<p>Peter groaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Ugh, date. That word. I wouldn’t even be in this mess if I’d said no to Tony, but my brain stuttered. It literally stuttered, Buck. I swear I forgot how to English.”</p>
<p>“Listen, you’ve got to calm down.” Bucky patted his lap. “Get your cute butt over here, learn how to give a mean kiss, go on your date with Tony, enjoy it or don’t, and then life can settle back down again once you’ve taken a bite out of that apple.”</p>
<p>Peter crawled over, chuckling nervously. “Yeah. It’s not like he hasn’t already dated half the junior class. I’m sure he’s just ticking me off his list.”</p>
<p>“Here, I want you to straddle me,” Bucky said, manhandling Peter so his legs were either side of Bucky’s thighs. “Maybe? I, personally, think of going on a date with Tony Stark as like going bungee jumping. You’re mostly just going so that you can say you had the experience.”</p>
<p>“And not look like a total loser for never having been on a date in high school and never having kissed anyone.”</p>
<p>Bucky diplomatically ignored those words and settled his hands on Peter’s hips. “OK, first word of warning. Don’t go in straight. Noses get in the way. You need to angle your head slightly to the side.”</p>
<p>Peter cocked his head to the side like a bird and Bucky laughed. “Not that much. Just a little. Now, second tip. For a first kiss, it’s ok to go in slow and keep your mouth closed. If you go in too fast, your teeth will smash your lips together. Trust me. It hurts. Also, nobody needs to start with tongue unless they really know what they’re doing OR they’re super passionate and in the moment.”</p>
<p>“Or both?” Peter suggested.</p>
<p>Bucky nodded. “Or both. But this will be a first, and hopefully only, kiss with a guy you don’t know very well, so just keep it simple, OK?” Peter smacked him on the chest and Bucky laughed. “Now, let’s do it all wrong. Let’s do all the bad kissing so you get it out of the way.”</p>
<p>Without giving Peter a chance to protest, Bucky swooped in. Their noses bumped, their teeth clacked, and Bucky had his tongue plundering Peter’s mouth before the other could draw breath.  He pulled back and chuckled at the stunned look on Peter’s face.</p>
<p>“OK. Now. Let me show you how it’s really done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>